


Intimate Kisses

by wimpyghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (kind of idk like fluffy smut ok), Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, the title is dumb i am aware but how do u titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimpyghost/pseuds/wimpyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"dave makes sweet sweet romantic love to john and its cute and not sad" - anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> um. by dave making love to john i assumed the prompter wanted buttsex with dave topping??? personally i prefer writing non-penetrative sex (shh i have my reasons) but i usually associate making love with penetrative sex so um. yeah. im really sorry if this isnt what you had in mind, anon!!! :(
> 
> (also, this is daves pov. i dont usually say this but umm i somehow managed not to mention any names until like, later on so im telling yall right now so you wouldnt like… get confused… or anything pffbb i dont know)

The room is dark, illuminated only by the moonlight shining through the bedroom window as he slowly lies down, relaxes against the soft, warm sheets and smiles up at you, silently beckoning you to come closer.

You, of course, do just that, slowly crawling forward so youre on top of him.

As soon as you’re close enough, he pulls you down for a slow, tender kiss. It’s filled to the brim with emotion, with what you feel for him and what he feels for you, just like you like it best, and you quetly sigh into it, your heart swelling with love.

When you finally pull apart after what feels like an eternity (but in reality was only about two minutes), you move your arms down towards the hem of his shirt and pull it up, making sure to make your nails brush lightly against his sides during the process, because you know he loves it when you do that.

He knows you know, of course, and doesn’t hesitate to repay the favor, so once his shirt is off, he takes yours off as well and promptly begins tracing patterns into your skin with his fingers, like you’re a canvas and he’s creating a masterpiece with invisible paint on his fingertips, because that just happens to be a thing _you_ enjoy a lot.

You hum softly and grind down on him, bringing your clothed arousals together and making his breath hitch as you lean down to kiss him again.

It’s a bit faster this time, more passionate, more heated, and yet it never loses the underlying gentleness that seems to be present in all your kisses.

Throughout the duration of the kiss you two somehow manage to get rid of the rest of your clothes, so when you bring your hips down to meet his again, there’s nothing in the way.

When your bare erections touch, you both moan, pulling away from the kiss briefly to catch your breath again before diving right back in.

You both slowly start moving your hips, setting up a gentle rhythm and letting your hands wander all over each other, fingers dancing across skin softly, as if you were trying to memorize every part of the other’s body.

(Psh, like you aren’t already familiar with every bump and crease on each other’s skin.)

After a while though, he presses on your chest with one of his hands in a non-verbal request for you to stop (which you do), and breaks the intimate kiss you had going on.

"C’mon," is all he says, but he doesn’t need to say anything more. You know what he means, so you nod before pecking him on the lips quickly and reaching towards the nightstand.

You pull the small tube out and squirt some of it’s contents on your fingers, giving him a small smile while doing so.

It’s your turn to top tonight (you switch), so it’s obviously no surprise for him when you press one of your digits softly against his entrance.

You look at him, a bit expectantly, and when he nods his head in a silent _go on_ , you push the finger in slowly, cautiously, careful not to hurt him because that’s the last thing you’d _ever_ want to do.

As you gently stretch and prepare him first with one, then two, three of your fingers (all the while kissing him deeply to distract him from the discomfort), you let your mind wander.

You think about your (very awkward) first time with John, and the first time you did ‘butt stuff’, as you both so eloquently put it back then, and about how there was never any competition during these moments, no fight for dominance, and you think that’s probably one of your favorite things about having sex with him.

You’ve always switched when it comes to topping and bottoming, right from the very start, and you feel so happy that you were lucky enough to fall for someone who has no preference concerning these things, just like you. You feel happy because that’s what makes the sex - or rather, love making - so great, so special, because it’s just soft and gentle and warm and so, so perfect, because _god who the fuck cares about who tops when you only want to show the other how much you love him_ , and you may be a dumb hopeless romantic, okay, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

The thing that finally snaps you out of your little daze is his voice ( _when did he even pull away from the kiss?_ ), telling you that ‘if you stretch him any more he will be able to stick his entire forearm in there, god, Dave, what are you doing?’.

You laugh and whisper a sorry as you pull your fingers out, and he laughs too and says it’s okay, but that you’re a dumbo and you tell him to shut up before kissing him once again, effectively making him do just that.

After you separate you reach for the lube again, this time rubbing the substance over your erection slowly, making sure to coat it nice and thick so it’s more comfortable for him.

He then wraps his arms around you when he feels your arousal press against his hole and pulls you down for yet another kiss to convey that _yes, it’s alright, you can continue_.

So you do, sliding in gradually and moaning into the kiss at the feeling of him around you, enveloping you.

He breaks the kiss when you’re all the way in, taking deep breaths to help himself adjust because no matter how many times you do this and how long the preparation is, it’s always a bit uncomfortable at the start.

(But that’s alright, because you both know it’s completely worth it.)

While he’s getting used to you being inside him, you crack a few (admittedly pretty lame) jokes in an attempt to make him laugh and thus make it easier for him to relax. You’re successful, of course, but he also makes sure to inform you about how dumb he thinks those jokes were, and you say you know and then you laugh together for a bit before he gives you the okay to start moving.

You start out slowly, of course, moving your hips in an almost lazy rhythm and peppering kisses all over his neck, occasionally sucking on the flesh and leaving a mark while he (albeit with a bit more difficulty) does the same to you, and it’s all so unbelievably _intimate_ and god, you love this. You love _him_.

Soon enough though, he asks you if you could speed up a little, and you gladly oblige, picking up the pace and once again leaning down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

From there on, you lose yourself and the only sounds that come out of your mouth are sighs, moans, cries of pleasure, and John is no different.

You hold each other tightly while you move against one another, and _fuck_ , you really wish you could stay like this forever.

Before you even know it, though, the pleasure peaks and you overflow, your husband’s walls tightening around you as he climaxes as well. You both cry out, sounds that are suspiciously similiar to each other’s names escaping your lips, and then you collapse on top of him, exhausted.

You lie there for a moment, panting as you both try to pull yourself back together.

You slowly pull out of him and roll over when he pats you on the back and tells you you’re kind of heavy and that you’re suffocating him with your weight, and you pretend to get offended, but you know he knows you’re just joking around.

(He gives you an apologetic kiss on the nose anyway, though.)

Afterwards, you cuddle underneath the warm covers and you tell him you love him at least fifteen times. He calls you a dork and a sap, but he also says he loves you too and you know he means it, because his eyes always say it all for him.

You then fall asleep in each other’s arms, with his face nuzzling your shoulder and yours pressed into his messy hair, and, god.

You don’t think it gets any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> welp that. was interesting haha.
> 
> IM SORRY ITS LIKE… p vague… im not very good at writing proper smut BUT i will have you know that im currently working on a fic which will be a bit more detailed than this (i mean, hopefully) and it also happens to be a first time fic ohoho„, so i guess you can look forward to that or w/e (theres really nothing to look forward to though because i cant write smut to save my life)
> 
> ALSO IM TERRIBLY SORRY TO THE PROMPTER IF IT'S LIKE... not their headcanon that they switch in bed omg i just… it makes me a bit uncomfy to think it would be any other way and um. y eah!!! gomen anon…
> 
> ps: im still accepting prompts on my tumblr (ectobiologay.tumblr.com, theres also a prompt info post on there which you should probably read before sending me anything but since i dont know how to put links in here i will just tell you that you can easily find it by going in the 'davejohn'/'johndave' tag on my blog since i usually tag all things related to this ship with a different tag) but um, please dont like… bombard me with them or anything cause i already have a few and im REALLY slow ok. it will take me a long time to write them all. also only send me prompts for ships that are on my shipping wall (the links on my blog, just hover over the description at the top!) because i wont write for anything else, sorry :( also if u request anything other than johndave then it might take a while bc... im not so used to writing about other ships pffbbbbbb


End file.
